totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Left 4 Drama
They...They just...appeared...they came at me in a horde and they nearly killed me! But...But I got away...but then, this thing jumped from wall to wall and it tackled Sarah. It clawed her to death. Then...Jonah and I went along together to find shelter. I heard someone crying so I went in to check on them. But, it was my mistake. She looked at us an howled. Jonah turned on his flashlight to inspect it, and then she jumped up and clawed his eyes out. And now I'm alone, with my arm cut and my neck bleeding. She attacked me too...so I'm writing my final notes...Don't trust anyone, or you'll be like me. Left for dead. 'Back Story:' The story begins with an all new season of Total Drama. Chris has taken the twenty two campers from before back to the island. It is radioactive, like they planned. But once there, someone eats something that wasn't meant to be eaten. They find a sewer on the island that leads down into a drain, that leads directly into the city. Then, they begin their journey. 'Characters:' Ezekiel Eva Katie Tyler Alejandro Heather Owen Izzy Trent Gwen Duncan Courtney Sierra Harold DJ Geoff Bridgette Beth Lindsay Leshawna Sadie Justin Chris Interns. (Sarah and Jonah) 'Infected Characters' 'Infected Types:' *Common Infected **''Common Infected are normal people who have been infected by an unknown virus. This virus causes rage in the brain, and it causes madness. Saliva in a cut or wound can cause the infection to spread to you. Any blood from infected personnel can also cause an infection to spread into you. The Infection lasts for a period of five minutes before fully killing the victim. There is no known cure. The Infected are lured to you by loud noises or light. They will try to bite you if provoked. '' 'Main Infected': Cody Noah 'Chapter 1: The Screaming' "Welcome back to the island!" Chris announces. He arrives on the island with the contestants. "What's wrong with it?" Cody asks. He looks at some radioactive barrels on the island. "They turned it into a dumping ground once we abandoned it. But the cabins and stuff are still there, so we can use them all over again!" Chris announces. "We're gonna' get cancer from this radioactivity..." Gwen says to him. "Uh....no you won't." Chris smiles, with a worried sweat forming. The boat arrives at the island, and they jump off. "Go exploring while I set up the teams and the first challenge." Chris dismisses them immediately. "No group picture? SWEET!" Trent runs off. "Nah, not right now." Chris turns to a sheet of paper he is holding. The campers walk off from him, and they explore the island they once stayed on in the first season. Gwen and Duncan walk together into the old cabin area. "Can you believe we used to stay in those?" Gwen points to an older and rotted cabin. "They look the same." Duncan jokes. "The island doesn't. I have a strange feeling that this is going to be the season where I go nuts." Gwen laughs. Izzy walks with Owen in the forest. The trees around them sway in an awkward manner. "This island is awesome!" Izzy hugs a green tree. "I wouldn't say so..." Owen shakes his head. "Izzy loves trees!" Izzy yells in the third person. "Owen likes Izzy." Owen winks and responds. Cody enters the old food cabin area. Nobody is inside at the time. Cody hears a slight wail from beneath him. "What was that?" He asks. He looks down to see nothing. "What was what?" Justin asks as he enters the door. "I hear some...like...crying." Cody says. He inspects the area around. "You're crazy." Justin laughs. He turns from Cody and walks out of the cabin. The wailing happens again. "What in the world is it coming from? WHERE in the world is it coming from?" Cody bends down to the ground to inspect. Leshawna walks into the cabin to see what he's doing. "Cody, why are you huggin' the floor?" Leshawna asks him. "Because he's a loser." Heather walks by the cabin and says, after hearing Leshawna's question. "I can hear someone crying." Cody crawls forward. He crawls onto a weak board, and it creaks. The wailing gets louder. "I don't hear anything." Leshawna shakes her head and she walks out of the cabin. Cody rips up the board, and he finds a sewer grate. "How long was this here?" Cody asks himself. He tears up some boards that surround it, and he opens it up. Inside, he sees a woman in white on the ground, crying. "....Hello...?" Cody asks her in shock. She looks up from her arms, and she stares at him. Her eyes glow red. She growls. "Who are you..." Cody backs away hesitantly. She stands up and growls. "Hello?" He asks her. He backs further away from the sewer entrance. She jumps up to it, and she reaches her hands out for his head. Then, he sees her claws. "WHAT THE HE-" Cody shouts as she grabs his head. She drags him forward, and she throws him into the sewer. Cody shrieks in terror. She claws at Cody's arms and legs and abdomen. "GET OFF!" Cody shouts. A spurt of blood spews from his mouth. Cody raises his right arm to try to get her off, but she bites it instead. She screams at him, and she slices his throat. He chokes on his own blood, and he before the woman's eyes. - Bridgette and Geoff sit together, outside of the old bass cabins. "Oh, the memories." Geoff laughs. Bridgette kisses his cheek. Izzy and Owen walk out of the woods from behind them. "Are you guys okay? We heard screaming." Owen asks them. "Yeah, we're fine." Bridgette responds to them. Noah and Sierra walk into their area as well. "We heard screaming too." Sierra tells them. "We were wondering if you guys saw anything crazy." Noah asks them. "Nope." Geoff responds to him. "Well, we'd better keep looking." Izzy says. She walks back into the woods. "I hope Cody is okay." Sierra walks back with Noah. Sierra walks into the old food cabin. She sees the large hole that Cody created before he was killed. She looks inside of it, and sees Cody, curled up in a ball. He's breathing, and rocking back and forth. Blood runs from his head and back. "Cody?" Sierra asks him. He doesn't respond. She takes her head out of the grate, and she goes outside to get Noah. He comes inside to have a look. "Cody?" Noah asks into the grate. Cody responds this time. He growls and turns his head to face Noah. Cody growls. "Dude, not funny." Noah says, angrily. Cody doesn't respond. He jumps up to the surface, and he jumps on Noah's head. He claws at Noah, and blood spatters on Sierra's face. "CODY! GET OFF!" Noah shouts in panic. "Cody! No!" Sierra tries to get him off of Noah. He turns to her and spits out a chunk of skin at her face. She screams. Cody claws at Noah, and Noah runs around in a frantic way. He runs into a shelf of chips, and he knocks it over onto the sewer entrance. "Help me!" Noah shouts. Cody bites Noah's neck, and he claws onward. "I'll be right back!" Sierra runs out in a panic. "Attention all campers, please report to the dock of shame for team assembly." Chris's voice echoes over the island. After he finishes speaking, Noah goes limp and falls to the ground. Cody jumps off and runs into the forest. - The campers gather at the assembly. Everyone but Sierra, Noah, and Cody appear. "Alright everyone. I'm going to put you into teams, then we'll begin the first challenge." Chris says to them all. "Wait...where is Cody, Noah, or Sierra?" Katie asks. "They're gone!" Sadie says in surprise. "It isn't that shocking..." Eva says to them. Sierra suddenly runs to them in panic. "Cody is mauling Noah!" She shouts. "He kissed him and now he's trying to kill him?" Ezekiel laughs. "I'm dead freaking serious!" Sierra shouts in fury. "...So....what now?" Harold asks. "He's in the old food cabin! We have to go, now!" Sierra shouts to them. "You're crazy!" Chris yells at her. Just as he says that, Noah appears as a bloody mess. He limps over to them, as if nothing happened to him. He growls and holds up a weakened fist. He spits out a tooth, and charges at them. Written on: 11/18/11 Author's Notes: In the first chapter, we have a sort-of prelude to the beginning of the nightmare. We have the infestation beginning. In the next chapter, we'll know what is going on and how it happened. Get ready for some more Left 4 Drama! 'Part 1: The Island' 'Chapter 2: Total Drama Island' Chris dodges Noah's charge. "Noah, dude! Calm down!" He shouts at him. Noah turns to him and hisses. Noah turns to the cast and vomits blood onto the ground. "Noah!?" Owen asks. He backs away. Chris runs into the forest quickly. He is heading towards his and the intern's trailers. Noah runs up to Geoff, and he tackles him to the ground. He begins to claw at him. Duncan takes out a pocket knife, and he stabs Noah in the head. Noah turns to him with the knife enlodged in his head. He hisses and jumps off of Geoff. Duncan kicks him in the head, breaking his neck. Noah simply snaps it back in place. "Holy crap!" Duncan kicks him again, and he grabs his knife from Noah's head. He stabs it in his eye, and Noah growls. Duncan shoves it further, until Noah finally collapses. "Cody did this to him!" Sierra shouts. Geoff twitches on the floor, with blood leaving his body. "Geoff!" Bridgette leans down to his side. "Whatever it is that's going on, we need to get out of here." Duncan takes his knife back. "Agreed. If only Chris could get Chef to send in the boat of losers..." Courtney says to herself. "That's a good idea! If we could have Chef send in the boat, we could go back and leave Cody here." Sadie responds. "Wait....Chef wasn't even here?" Heather says, angrily. "Forget it. This is probably some dumb challenge he made up for us." Heather turns away. "Did you see Duncan try to kill him? That didn't look fake to me." Alejandro confides in her. "I don't care." Heather turns from him. "Well, if Cody is out there looking for us, we should at least figure out what's going on before he tries to kill us." Gwen reccomends. "I don't wanna' end up like them..." Justin says to them all. "How did this even happen?" Alejandro asks Sierra. "I found him in a sewer thing." Sierra tells Alejandro. "I guess we could inspect the sewer..." Alejandro reccomends. "If whatever it was came from the sewer, then there are probably more in there. That isn't such a good idea." Katie says to him. "Wait...when did this island have a sewer?" Gwen asks. "Now isn't the time to ask why Chris gave us such horrible conditions to go with." Beth tells her. "Well, I think we can find Chef if we find Chris. We need to scavenge the island and look for Chris's trailer. If he's in there, he might have a radio to call Chef with." Katie reccomends. "I agree." Gwen says. "Same. We need to stay together though." Eva says to them all. "I want my momma'..." DJ cries softly. They walk together, in a group, into the forest surrounding them. Inside, they hear growling of more than one person. "I'm assuming that sewer attracted unwanted attention..." Ezekiel sneaks with the group. They hear snarls in the distance, and then they hear footsteps...and then running. "They're coming!" Duncan warns. They spot a horde of human zombie-like creatures. They rush towards them, and they ambush them. A lucky few escapes the horde, while the others are eaten alive. Duncan, Bridgette, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Sierra, Geoff, Katie, Trent, Ezekiel, and Eva escape the massive horde. "Courtney!" Duncan calls out to his former girlfriend. He sees her skull being impaled by a hungry dozen of infected people. "Just go!" Katie shouts at Duncan. They turn and run from the massive horde. They run with each other until they reach Chris's trailer. "Lucky us. We found it." Eva breathes slowly. Duncan goes in first. He slowly opens the door. He walks inside with no weapons, and finds an infected Chris, crouching on his feet. He sees a female intern with her entrails ripped out, and a male intern with his head mauled in pieces. Chris is eating at the woman. Duncan backs out of the trailer quickly. "He's infected." Duncan warns them. "What do we do?" Bridgette asks. "We fight." Duncan tells them. "How? We have nothing to fight with." Gwen tells him. "Our fists. Three...two...." Duncan signals them to run into the trailer and kill Chris. "....One...." They dash inside, and they immediately impale Chris. They snap his neck and rip out his eyes. Duncan stabs his knife into Chris's head, and he slices it open. They stop fighting him, and he goes limp. "Look for something to contact Chef with." Duncan orders. They search inside of the small trailer. "Here!" Ezekiel bends down to Chris's body. He rips out a walkie-talkie from Chris's belt. "See if it works." Katie asks Ezekiel to check. Ezekiel presses a button, and it turns on. Static fills the air. "See if you can contact someone." Geoff tells him. He grasps his arm where he is bleeding since Noah's attack. "Hello!?" Ezekiel asks into it, after hitting the talk button. "CHRIS!? Man...thank goodness...I've been waiting for you to call back." Chef says into it. "This isn't Chris. This is Ezekiel." Ezekiel responds. "Ezekiel? Ezekiel! Is Chris okay?" Chef asks. "He was one of those...things...when we found him. He's dead." Ezekiel responds. "Look, I'll be at the island in about an hour. I made it to dry land and saw this madness. I helped some people find their way to safety, but I'm not having much luck. There should be a TV in Chris's trailer. Turn it on." Chef finishes talking. He turns off his walkie-talkie, and so does Ezekiel. Katie spots Chris's TV. She turns it on. "---And this has been the fourth hour of the infection...We're uncertain of how many are alive, but we know that over fifteen thousand are already dead. They die and transform into...some...type of thing...We've had several reports on types of them. If you're just now tuning in, stay with us. We're going to report on the types of infected." A reporter says into the TV. Duncan walks over to a window of the trailer, and he looks out of it. "....The first type is the common infected. A normal human who wants to kill you. The second type, is what we call..." She pauses. "A Hunter. The Hunter will crouch down and pounce on you, and constantly claw at you until it kills you. Fighting back will make it bite you, and you'll become one of them if bitten. The third type is the Smoker. The Smoker is an infected human with a long tongue. It can constrict you and pull you towards it. Reports have shown that they are weaker." "The fourth type is....the Spitter. The Spitter is a woman whose mouth is widened to an extent that is unreachable as a human. Their mouth will form large balls of the infection, and it will spread into you if you are hit by their spit. The fifth type is...the Jockey. The Jockey will attach to your head and claw at you until you die. Fighting back will result in a bite. The sixth type is the....witch..." "The witch is an infected that sits on the ground, crying. If you hear crying, avoid it. The witch will be startled by light or fire by normal fire, or by gun fire. It will kill you in a few slices from its claws. The seventh type is the Boomer. The Boomer will follow you and vomit on you. They are very obese in size. Their vomit will probably attract some infected humans. The eighth type is the Charger. The Charger will charge at you at a great speed, and it can slam you into walls and the ground. The final type is the Tank. The Tank is very fast and agile, and it will kill you in a few hits. It is very strong, so it can pick anything up and hurdle it at you." "Nobody knows why this has happened. Rumors say that the research foundation created what was supposed to be a cure for cancer, but it turned into a disease. There is no known cure." The woman finishes speaking. Images flash by of the infected. The TV shuts off as they hear something approaching them. From the heavy footsteps, they believe it to be a Tank. 'Chapter 3:' The Woods The heavy footsteps escalate in their direction. They hear a huge grunt of anger outside of the trailer. Eva looks out the window, and sees a huge and muscular being coming towards them. It's head is mashed up and bloody, and it is running very fast. It was a Tank. Eva screams. "TANK!" She backs up from the window. The monster now known as a Tank runs up to them and bashes down the door of the trailer. Ezekiel is knocked down to his side. He falls and is thrown up against a bed. His head slides under the bed, and Ezekiel finds a small pistol. He grabs it and slides out from under the bed. The Tank jumps inside of the trailer, and he bashes out the windows and knocks out a wall. He grabs hold of Trent and he slams him to the ground. Ezekiel snaps the pistol into place, and he begins to shoot at the Tank. The Tank ignores Trent, and it runs to Ezekiel. It smacks Ezekiel so hard that he smacks into the back wall of the trailer, and it falls over. Ezekiel drops the pistol, and it slides over to Katie. Katie picks it up and shoots at the Tank. It eventually collapses, and Ezekiel regains his strength. Silence enters their ears. The horde has vanished outside, and the Tank is dead. Ezekiel walks up to them. "We need to get out of here. Chef said he was bringing the boat, so we need to make our way back to the docks." Gwen says to them. "Great idea." Duncan steps forward. "Hopefully we won't run into any more of those." Geoff says. He looks at his bloody arm. "We'll need to heal that up if we can find a hospital or clinic...or something." Bridgette says to Geoff. They walk together out of the trailer, and they head into the woods around them. The trees seem to swallow them whole, and they begin to lose track of where they're heading. "Where are the docks? We've been going on for longer than usual." Katie asks. "No idea." Duncan searches his surroundings. Suddenly, DJ's infected body jumps into view and screams at them. He jumps from tree to tree and lands in front of them. Katie raises her pistol and shoots him in the head. DJ instantly collapses. "Poor DJ....there are more of them. I don't wanna' run into Izzy." Katie says. "Definately. She'd go nuts on us." Alejandro says to them. They walk together in the cluster of trees, until they find a clearing. They walk into it, and find the old Bass cabins. "We're here!" Heather announces. She walks up to the Bass cabins. "Nope. We still have to get into the docks. We're screwed if we don't make it in time." Geoff pauses after speaking. They hear anger behind them. They see Owen with zits and boils on his body. He runs up to them and vomits all over Katie. Katie throws down her pistol and backs away. Heather grabs it and fires at Owen. His belly explodes on impact, and vile, green liquid flows onto all of them. Heather grasps onto the pistol, and a large horde of the campers comes by to them. Heather can barely see. She fires at a random few, but she makes out Lindsay and Tyler, walking together towards them. She fires at Tyler's head, and Lindsay shrieks. Lindsay turns to them, and howls. She runs towards them, and Heather kills her in an instant. The vomit evetually clears from their eyes, and they see the dead campers they once knew. "Heather! You saved us!" Gwen says in shock. "No biggie'." Heather puts down the pistol. They hear crying. "Someone is crying?" Katie asks. She peers through a set of trees to see Izzy, sitting on the ground, with blood covering her body. She has large claws covering her eyes. "Izzy!?" Katie shouts. Izzy turns to her and growls. "Watch out." Heather fires her pistol at Izzy. Izzy stands up and jumps on Heather. Heather falls to the ground on an instant, and Izzy claws at Heather. "Witch!" Eva shouts. Heather fires at Izzy, until eventually, Izzy collapses. "We'll get to the docks soon. Someone help Heather up." Alejandro tells them all. Eva reaches down for a bloody Heather. She helps Heather up. 'Chapter 4: The Docks' Category:Horror